Interception
by machomatthew29350
Summary: Hey how you doing. Wanna be in my 1st story. In the reviews put the name you want, clothes and accessories. Till next time see ya later. [Disappeared in potatoes]
1. Chapter 1

Matthew's point of view

*_Flashback Mode_*

''Get under the table!'', mom yelled. Mom ducked as a chair flew at her. We were in the middle of a twister in 2014 and my dad was at work.

''Do we go to the basement?'' my brother Ricky yelled Are house had 2 floors. My twin Megan and I screamed. We were both 10 years old. Megan wore a yellow skirt and orange high heels with a flower shirt and she had straight long brown hair. I had straight long pink purple and blonde hair, pink shirt, purple skirt and red high heels [Sorry Peach I just look good in red high heels].

''Yes,go down to the basement I'll be down in a little.'' Mom said That's when I ran upstairs with Megan in tow.

''Matthew, Megan WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'' mom screamed

''Getting some stuff.'' I said Upstairs I told Megan to get a bag and put in our most prized possessions. We both grabbed are bags and putting are stuff in it like are sleeping bags, diaries,pillows,tablets,laptops,jewelry etc. and ran back down stairs. I looked out the window and saw the tornado, but it looked weird not like a regular gray tornado it looked like an orange and purple tornado with green lightning coming out of it. It came closer and we ran, but Megan tripped and I tripped to and the door and the wall were blown of the house. We screamed and then were sucked inside of it.

*_Flashback End*_

AaaaaaaaHhhhh we screamed. Then we saw a black light.

The End

Part 1 of Interception.

If you want to be in the story put it in the reviews and tell me what to do next. Regular or Crossover.

Till next time. See ya later. [Disappeared in Potatoes.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry about the delay I have writers block so please don't get mad.**


	3. Chapter 3:New PeopleTheyCan Talk Part 1

**Chapter 3:More members+Can the Pokemon talk?**

**FYI:Tell me what Pokemon u want,What u look like. Follow/Fav. Tell next time.**

ChLogan:Matthew does not own Pokemon.

Matthew[Me]:I will Lucy kick you if you rub it in.

* * *

Megan's POV

I woke up and looked around,''Where am I?'', I ask myself out loud. I saw Matthew in a bush.I looked comfy.

Matthew's POV

Waking up I realized that I was in a bush.

''Megan are you alright?'' I asked

''I should be asking you that question but yeah I'm alright you?''

''Yeah.''

''HEY! Are you guy's alright?'' We nodded Getting a better look there was 2 boys and a girl.

''I'm Selina and those 2 are Matt and Connor.'' Selina wore a blue hat, shirt and skirt. Matthew has on black shirt and pants with a blue chain sticking out of his pants. Connor has an orange shirt and PBandJ sneakers with red pants.

''I'm Matthew and this is Megan.''''Where did u guys-''Selina got cut off by 2 notorious villains.

''Prepare for trouble.''

''Make that double.''

''To protect the world from devastation.''

''To unite all people within our nation.''

''To denounce the evils of truth and love.''

''To extend our reach to the stars above.''

''Kathy!''

''Jerome!''

''Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.''

Surrender now or prepare to fight.''

''Meowth, that's right.''

''Not them again.'' Selina moaned

''Let's hurry up so that we can take Matthew and Megan to Professor Rowan.''Matt said

''I agree.'' Connor said with a nod

''Go Evee!'' Selina yelled throwing a Poke-ball Wait Wait, wait,wait in Pokemon.

Demetri's POV

''Go Evee!'' I heard some one yelled

''Did u guy's here that to?'' I asked both Logan's. I am wearing black short sleeve shirt and dark purple shorts a black headband in my spiky hair but I have curly side burns Logan#1 had blue hair,kinda tan jeans w/ blue sneakers, a black and blue [version of Ash's XY] jacket unzipped showing a black t-shirt, blue beanie, and a B2W2 guy's bag. Logan#2 is wearing blue jeans, blue and black [Version of Ash's XY] jacket, plain black tee w/ a blue beanie.

''Yeah I heard it.''Logan#1 said

''It's this way.''Logan#2 said pointing south

''What are we waiting for let's go!'' I yelled running down the path with both Logan's behind down the path we saw 2 girls and 3 we saw Team Rocket.

Both Logan's threw their poke-balls'' Go Lucarios!''

''Go Gardevoir!'' I yelled

Matthew's POV[Mine]

I turned and saw 3 boy's running towards us but Team Rocket was flying through the air.

''Team Rocket blasts off!'' Jerome,Katy and Meowth yelled

''Hi.'' one of the guys said pulling his pkmn back like everyone else except the 1 boy and 1 girl.

''I'm Demetri and these guy's are my friends Logan#1 and Logan#2.'' he said

'' Doesn't Logan#2 have a nick name?''

''Yeah Lo.''

''Okay Lo it is.'' I said Smiling

''Who are you?''Demetri asked

''I'm Matthew and this is Megan.''

* * *

**_To be continued_****_..._**

FYI: these are the character's:

StarWarrior18=Selina

Matt[not me]=Matt

Damsainx=Demetri

Character Logan=Logan

Logan=Lo

Hopefully more people will follow/fav u guys are awesome. Stay awesome See ya.[Dissapers n Kawaii Potatos]


	4. Chapter 4

**When we last left off:**

**We met Selina, Matt, Logan, Demetri, Lo, and back to the story**

* * *

**Chapter 3: More Members+They can talk?  
**

**Matthew's Pov[mine]**

''So where are we going again?'' I asked we walked for miles

''Were going to Professor Rowan's lab,'' Selina said, besides it's right around this-'' We all stopped dead in our tracks. The building was on fire. I wasted no time as I ran to get Professor Rowan. Inside he was under rubble and I dragged him out side.

[sorry but all that happened was Rowan went to the hospital and all his pkmn were captured so we have to go to the next town]

*At the lab*

'' I want chinchar.'' Megan said excitedly

''I want... them all!'' and u know what he gave me them all.

*Later*

''I wonder if they can talk?''

''We can.''

''WHAT?''

* * *

wHAT IS HAPPENING


	5. Chapter 5

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: Boo!**

**Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

**Audience: WHAT?!**

**Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

***Matthew walks off stage***


	6. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: -_-**

**Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

**Red-Angry**

**Orange-Amused**

**Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

**Green Embarrassed**

**Blue-Happy**

**Pink-Excited**

**Brown/Hazel-Scared**

**Grey-Sad**

**Purple-Unknown**

**Black-Unknown**

**White-Unknown**

***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

**So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek: **

**Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*****Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
